This invention relates to a snap swivel coupling for fluid flow applications and particularly to such a coupling of a relatively small size for pneumatic and other pressurized control and operating systems.
In various fluid control and operating systems, relatively small pneumatic lines are required for transmitting of control and operating fluid pressure and flow signals. The connection and running of the line through various channel and protected areas require the use of individual connectors for interconnecting of the lines. Intersecting paths require special shaped couplings and advantageously swivel couplings are used for convenience of assembly with a minimum number of different designed couplings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,204 which issued on Oct. 11, 1966 discloses a swivel coupling for fluid flow systems. The coupling includes a first coupling stem which telescopes into a coupling receptacle or socket and includes a flange member which has a line engagement with the end of the socket member. The stem and socket in the assembled relation have axially spaced and oppositely extended projections or ledges on the opposed surfaces. A wedge locking member is forced upwardly between the members into the gap between the two ledges. The locking member is locked in place between the two ledges, thereby locking of the stem and socket to each other. The locking member is a cylindrical ring which holds the stem and socket in radially spaced relation and provides a turning bearing surface with respect to the stem and socket. The stem and socket members are therefore relatively free to rotate relative to each other and provide the desired swivel action. The coupling requires at least three parts and requires special assembly of the coupling.
Other swivel couplings are also disclosed in the prior art. The couplings are generally complex multiple part elements requiring special assembly, sealing elements and the like.
Notwithstanding the many different designs for swivel couplings in fluid flow systems, there remains a continuing need and demand for a highly reliable swivel coupling having a minimal number of parts and low cost production capability as well as ease of assembly.